Petals in the Background
by K.Hime
Summary: Sequel to "When I Was All Alone", the pair are finally together and the former Seigaku members are noticing why the two of them are a little out of the ordinary. Small details are finally noticed when the tennis players are out to stalk them. CH7 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Again, Prince of Tennis is not mine…**

**AN: Kurogane Hime is back and is going to give you the so-awaited sequel of "When I Was All Alone" the "Petals in the Background"**

**Finally, after being away from Eru-chan (my dear laptop) for three days, my beloved has returned and will be my ally throughout this story…**

**Specially dedicated to Aya neechan!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1---

"Can't Wake Up"

The sound of the doorbell ringing could be heard at the Echizen household and a female in about her 20s with long, straight black hair opened the door.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan…"

"Ohayo, Nanako neechan."

Nanjiro heard the sound outside and after he found out that it was Sakuno, he hurriedly went to the door and welcomed her with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"Sakuno-chan, what a surprise! Are you her to visit my beloved son?"

"Ah—eh, Nanjirou ojisan" Sakuno was surprised at Nanjirou's behavior.

"Then come in…come in…" he shouted loudly enough to be heard across the household, "Oi, Lazy kid! Get up!"

No answer…

"Oi! RYOMA!"

Still no answer.

"What's up with that lazy boy…" Nanjirou then grinned when he thought of a plan, "Sakuno-chan."

"Hai, Najirou ojisan?"

"Why don't you wake that lazy kid up, the sun is almost in the center of the sky and he's still snoring his ass off…"

"A, demo…"

"Nah, don't be shy…" he sat on the couch and opened a newspaper where his treasured magazine was hidden and acted poker faced, "and besides, he needed to meet up with his former sempais, right?"

"Ah…wakatta Nanjirou ojisan."

Sakuno proceeded upstairs to Ryoma's room and knocked at the door, "Ryoma-kun, Ryoma-kun…" she knocked on his door but there's no answer.

Sakuno tried the doorknob and the door opened. Ryoma was still fast asleep so she walked quietly to the direction of his bed. She felt like all her breath had been stolen out of her as she looked at the sleeping form of Ryoma.

Sure she already saw Ryoma sleep the last time when something unexpected happen but his expression while sleeping back then was satisfaction from fulfilled lust. Now, he looked so serene and at peace. His chest was rising and falling according to the rhythm of his slow breathing, his eyes was closed in a way that emphasizes his long lashes just like that of a girl and his lips was formed into a seductive curve that makes you want to kiss him.

And yes, he doesn't really snore…

When he was asleep he looked like a vulnerable little boy and Sakuno just smiled at her long-time crush sleeping before her.

A blush formed on Sakuno's face as she recalled all the unexpected things that happened to the both of them last week when she visited the Echizen household. She remembered when Ryoma landed on top of her in the middle of her bath, when he fainted and how he woke up and ended up kissing her and wrapping his arms around her waist, how their kiss became deeper…deeper…and…and…

Ryoma uttered a soft growl and shifted from his sleep. That's when Sakuno was pulled back to reality and she remembered that she had to wake Ryoma up because his former sempais is already looking for him.

"A-ano…Ryoma-kun…" she was poking Ryoma awake, "Ryoma-kun…" she was shaking him gently now.

"Ryoma-ku—" Ryoma shifted and let out a low groan, "Ryoma…"

Ryoma groaned more and was mumbling softly now like 'early', 'a minute more' and 'be right there.' Sakuno shook him awake again and at last, he cracked open his eyes a bit but closed them again.

"Ryoma-kun, you need to get up now because Tezuka niisan and the others are waiting for you at the hangout," still Ryoma didn't move and so Sakuno moved closer to Ryoma, "Ryo—"

Just then, Ryoma suddenly stretched his arms out, wrapped it around Sakuno's waist and pulled her closer to his chest, "Ryo-Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma was still sleeping so Sakuno couldn't free herself from his tight grip, her efforts was futile so she remained caught up in Ryoma's arms for awhile listening to his steady heartbeat. She closed her eyes and feel Ryoma's body in contact with hers, the way his chest would rise and fall, his warm breath on her head. His arms on his waist, the warmth of his body and the contact of his skin…

The skin…his skin…

'Wait a minute—'

Sakuno's face went tomato red when she just realized that Ryoma is not wearing any shirt. She didn't notice it from the start because she was busy looking at his face and she also didn't notice that Nanjirou went inside the room.

* * *

**AN: There you have it, the first chapter…pretty short because I'm not sure if you'll like it or not.**

**So sorry for posting this just now because I've been slacking off (summer hangover) and I've been having a hard time sneaking off with this story.**

**Feel free to review on whatever you wanted on the next story!**

**Already working on the second chapter…halfway there**

**Ja ne!**

**-Kurogane Hime  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, Prince of Tennis is not mine…**

**AN****: K. Hime desu! Back with chapter 2…Please do review on your opinion, arigatou!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a harder time sneaking this one out and Aya neechan is also working on a fic.**

**Just want to remind you that Ryoma-kun is 18 yrs old in this story and the rest goes with his timeline. So that means everyone is 6 years older.**

**To those who reviewed…domo arigatou guzaimasu!**

**PS: The one italicized is thoughts of the characters.**

**To those who doesn't get the logic of the story, please read "When I Was All Alone"  
It is the story before this. thankz!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3---

It Was Her This Time

The skin…his skin…

'_Wait a minute—'_

Sakuno's face went tomato red when she just realized that Ryoma is not wearing any shirt. She didn't notice it from the start because she was busy looking at his face and she also didn't notice that Nanjirou went inside the room.

Sakuno was blushing deeply now, the contact of his skin made her shiver absentmindedly making her forget the thoughts of escaping the tight embrace of her crush. Her heart was skipping faster and so was her breath, just when she thought she will already explode right there, a shadow hovered over them.

Everything stopped and Sakuno felt like she forgot how to move and breath.

Nanjirou's silhouette materialized out of nowhere with an evil smirk and an odd glint in his eyes.

"Nanjirou…ji-san—"

Najirou smirked and bent down, "Ah, junior is growing up…"

"Ma…matte, that's not it, that's not what you think…Ryoma-kun is…Ryoma-kun—" Sakuno was trying to find an explanation while blushing beet red.

Nanjirou didn't listen. He just continued to bend down and blew hard on Ryoma's ears.

…

…

"AAAHHHHHRG!" Ryoma suddenly sat upright and screamed which was so not like him.

"Ryo-Ryoma-kun?"

And Sakuno was still in his arms.

"Ohayo, lover boy…" his father greeted in a sarcastic town but with a malicious glint in his eyes, "Get up, your former senpais are looking for you…you can hog up your girl all night later." Nanjirou gave an evil smile to his bewildered son.

Sakuno blushed even redder now.

Ryoma blinked.

Once…

Twice…

He calculated the situation in his brain and suddenly he realized what he just did.

"Bakka…what are you saying," he glared at his father while trying to maintain his composure

"You're the one who's hugging Sakuno-chan in your own bed. Don't act innocent kid." Nanjirou was taunting him again.

"How the heck should I know, I was asleep!" Ryoma was trying hard to control the blush that was forming in his cheek and was trying to maintain his composure. Luckily, it was successful.

"Really…?" Najirou's smile was getting wider.

"Just get out of here old man." Ryoma was now annoyed.

"Geez, such a stubborn, young man" Nanjirou pretended to be annoyed and headed to the direction of the door, "whatever…tch."

Before Nanjirou left Ryoma's room, he winked at him as if giving him hints.

"Bakka Oyaji…"  
"Ah…Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno finally spoke after recovering from shock.  
"Ah…"

It was awkward for a few seconds.

"Sakuno-chan…" Ryoma then started to stand up from the bed revealing Ryoma who was only actually wearing blue boxers after getting rid of the blanket that was covering his body, "Gomen for going into a lot of trouble waking me up."

"Ah—" and Sakuno was mesmerized, "a-a…atashi…a-atashi…a—"

"Sakuno-chan?"

"A—a…I—Ryo-Ryo…ma…." Sakuno just keep staring at Ryoma's body. You can say that his body is perfectly built, not too bulky or too thin. He looks seductive just wearing boxers only. There was one word to describe him: Hot. And it made Sakuno's heart stop.

Ryoma was blinking; he was confused of Sakuno's behavior. Her face was burning red and was frozen in her place. She was also stuttering worse than usual that you can't even understand what she's saying.

"Saku…no?" he realized that she was looking at him so he looked at himself also to see if there's something wrong.

He smirked.

He knew he was only wearing boxers and that's when he realized the situation.

He leaned against his bathroom wall and looked seductively at Sakuno which made her even more rigid.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan?" He moved from his leaning position and moved slowly towards Sakuno's direction.

"Na-na-na-nani, Ryo-Ryoma…kun?" Sakuno's surrounding was becoming hazy and her head was swimming.

"What's wrong? You look hot…" he was closer now. _'well, you are hot…'_

"Wa- Wa- What are—" she stopped abruptly as she was face to face with Ryoma now.

'_She sure is cute that way…' _and the cat found its mouse.

"I- I- I…" she can't breathe anymore. The sight of Ryoma was too much for her that she feels like her senses is being stolen.

And she suddenly fainted.

"Ah—" Ryoma caught her back before she hits the floor, "I guess I went too much. What a cute innocent girl…"

He carried her in his arms and placed her on his bed. He looked at her for a while before he realized that a part of his anatomy became hard.

'_Ah…look at what you did too me you sinful angel…' _he was aroused, _'well, I was the one who tainted her after all.'_

His cell phone then rang; he looked at the caller ID to see who called. It was Eiji.

"Echizen desu." Ryoma answered

"Ne O'chibi…" he could hear other of his former senpais in the background, "We've been waiting long here, we're supposed to have a practice match for fun here and you've been dozing off there."

"It's only 9—"

"We've been here since 8!" It was Momoshiro who grabbed the phone this time, "We even asked Sakuno-chan to pick you up! Mind you, she was blushing really hard when we asked her but she obliged anyway. Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Hai, hai…I'll be there right away." He chose not to answer the question

"Oi Ryoma wai—"

Ryoma hung up.

On the other side, the former Seigaku regular just blinked at the receiver.

"What happened? Did I say something…?"

Eiji suddenly just had a smile like that of a Cheshire cat on his lips.

"Eiji…?"

* * *

Ryoma had one last look at the sleeping form of Sakuno before going to the bathroom to take a shower. After all, he had to get rid of his 'hardness'.

The sound of the bathroom door opening and then closing could be heard and the sound of the shower being turned on.

After a while, low moans from the bathroom can also be heard.

"Tadaima!" a guy in about his twenties entered the Echizen household and was welcomed by Najirou.

"Okairi, brat."

"Is chibisuke here?"

Ryoma just finished taking a bath as he heard someone arrived at the house and heard a voice that was well too familiar to him.

"This is bad…" he knew that that person means trouble.

"Oi! Chibisuke…!"

* * *

**AN****: Done! Yay!**

**Wow that was pretty long. Well my ideas are flowing and I just keep on typing…**

**I'm already starting the next chapter, watch out for it! **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you like it, please review. Comments, Suggestions and Criticisms all accepted.**

**You may also probably know who just arrived at the Echizen household…**

**Also, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU AYE NEECHAN!**

**Gambatte ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, Prince of Tennis is not mine…**

**AN: I am so sorry that it took me such a loooooong time to post this…school is hectic and major subjects are sooo heavy, still hoping that you would like this chapter and please review on what you think. It keeps me motivated. Arigatou!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3---**

**"Chibisuke"**

**---**

Ryoma just finished taking a bath as he heard someone arrived at the house and heard a voice that was well too familiar to him.

"This is bad…" he knew that that person means trouble.

"Oi! Chibisuke…!"

* * *

"Chibisuke! Are you still here?"

"The brat's upstairs with his girl," Nanjirou replied with a fake mocking expression. But deep inside, his grin can almost reach up to his ears.

"Eh, eh? Chibisuke got a girl…who?"

He didn't listen to Nanjirou's reply anymore because he already rushed upstairs to the direction of Ryoma's room and opened the door without even knocking on it.

…

"Ryoga…niisan?"

Ryoga opened the door of Ryoma's room without even knocking on it. He saw Ryoma coming out of the bathroom only wearing his tennis shorts that he usually wears during tennis plays and a towel draped over his shoulder. He also saw Sakuno lying unconscious on his bed. His vision went back to Ryoma who just went out of the bathroom then to Sakuno who is unconscious on his bed then back again.

He blinked twice.

A conclusion formed in his mind and he grinned which is very much like that of Nanjirou.

"That's not what you think." Ryoma calmly stated before his brother could even say anything.

"Ah…chibisuke is growing up," he went to sit at the chair beside Ryoma's bed and stared at the sleeping woman, "She's cute…you're lucky chibisuke!"

"Yurusai…" he started putting on his shirt and continued to ignore the taunts of his brother. That's why he always doesn't like whenever Ryoga Echizen is around; he loves to taunt him since he was little that it became his hobby whenever Ryoga comes home. Ryoma ignores it though and it made Ryoga taunt him more, he likes to ask a lot of question from boring ones to the most personal like, 'so Ryoma, did you already get laid?' and Ryoma would just ignore him as always.

"So Ryoma…" as expected from his troublesome brother

"Yurusai…" Ryoma didn't even let him finish his sentence, "I'm going to the gym now."

"Eh, what about your girl?" Ryoga pretended to be worried but that taunting smile never left his face.

"Tch, she's tired," Ryoma replied still making his face as poker-faced as possible but that taunt of his brother is making his blood boil and rush up to his brains. He could already feel the smoke coming out of his ears, "when she wakes up, tell her that I left already."

Ryoma would really love to wake her up so that they would go to the gym together and talk about serious matters now that both their feelings are clear. Also, especially that _something_ already happened between them.

The memory of them making out is still fresh in his mind and thinking about it always made him smirk unconsciously. Once while having a break during his game, he was so tired after playing against Fuji that he fell asleep on the floor while resting. Next thing he knew, he was being awaken by his teammates telling him it was already evening. While walking home from the gym, his teammates asked him why he was smirking while asleep and he just shrugged it off telling them that he didn't know either. _Oh damn_ he was having a dream of them having sex and it really made him hard, the way her body was exposed **only** to his eyes, the way she moans as he do wonders to her body, her mewls and innocent pleas is seductive enough for him making him thrust harder, the sensuous feeling of being inside of her making him loose his senses and the way she moans his name when orgasm hits her…

"Shoot—" Ryoma stopped his walking abruptly. He was having these erotic daydreams again. Ever since that incident, he had been having a hard time controlling his hormones _'Damn, I'm becoming like my stupid dad now…'_

He noticed that he was becoming hard already. He just can't stop thinking about Sakuno, sure he was kind of stoic and arrogant at all times but that doesn't mean his brain is too.

_He's a __**guy **__after all._

He can't face his teammates in that condition of his. He looked at his right side and found a park where he could do tennis against a wall until his _hardness_ returns back to normal. Hoping it would work, he took out his crimson racket and proceeded to do a self-game, trying to clear his mind of any thoughts especially of him and Sakuno.

* * *

"Ne, ne…" Eiji was becoming impatient, "what time is it?"

"Its 9:30," Fuji answered, "and Ryoma is still not here…"

"Argh, that brat" Momo stood up, "I'll check out what took him so long. We even sent Sakuno to fetch him."

"Maybe they went out on a date." Fuji joked, the others looked at him. Fuji made it look like he was half joking and half serious, "it could happen right?"

"If that's the case…" there goes Eiji's smirk again, "Momo! It's up to you."  
"Osu!" Momo then left with a grin that could almost reach his ears.

"Ne Eiji," Oishi was worried instead of being excited, "Are you sure they could be dating now? I mean it's not like Ryoma to be…well…we're talking about Ryoma after all"  
"I was just thinking of the possible circumstances," Eiji faced Oishi with a cat-like grin and Oishi just sweat-dropped, "and it's about time Ryoma got a girlfriend. Ne?"

* * *

"Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno was slowly opening her eyes, finally regaining consciousness after fainting. She was still lying in Ryoma's bed and her sight is slowly focusing on someone who is watching over her. The familiar blackish-green colored hair and cat-like eyes soon came into her focus, "Ryoma-kun?"

She refocused her vision, she felt something was wrong. Although she was certain of who the person was, she was still in doubt. It seems as if she was left behind by several years.

"How rude…" the person in front of her is pretending to be annoyed and pouted.

"Eh…" Sakuno can't even recognize the voice. It was very different so she had to ask, "Who…are you?"

"Ohayo! Ryoga Echizen desu," Ryoga's face made a wide grin, "dozo yoroshiku!"

"Ryoga…Echizen?" Sakuno blinked, _'no wonder he looks like Ryoma-kun,' _she thought. He was an Echizen, all of them have the same eyes. Nanjirou, Ryoma, and even him. But it's strange that Ryoma never even mentioned him once to her or even to his senpais. "Echizen…so you're…eto….ano…"

"Chibisuke's niisan!" Ryoga shouted excitedly and Sakuno jumped back in surprise, "dozo yoroshiku!"

"Eh, chibisuke? Dare?" Sakuno was puzzled.

"My adorable little brother!"

"Oh, I see…ano…" Sakuno looked around the room, "where's Ryoma-kun?"

Before Ryoga could answer, the door of Ryoma's room suddenly burst open and Nanjirou suddenly came in.

"Oi Ryoga! What are you do—" he was surprised to see Sakuno there without Ryoma, "where's that brat?"

"He left already…" Ryoga answered lazily

"Nani?!" Nanjirou was genuinely surprised this time, "tch, that stupid brat left poor Sakuno-chan alone…"

"He said he was in a hurry," Ryoga answered his dadin an annoyed tone, "His teammates are already looking for him,"  
"Tch, what an excuse…wait till that brat gets back."

"A-ano…" Sakuno finally spoke after Nanjirou went into the room, "then I think I should be going then…they might already be looking for me there."

"I see," Ryoga stood up, "then let me accompany you…"

"Iie…no thanks Ryoga niisan," Sakuno refused politely, "I can manage—" Sakuno paused and blushed, "I-Is it okay for you if I call you Ryoga niisan?"

"Oh sure!" Ryoga was ecstatic, "well, if you're sure that you can manage…then be careful."

"Hai, arigatou nanjirou jisan, Ryoga niisan…" Sakuno bowed and left the room, "Itekimasu!"

* * *

"Oi Ryoma!"

Momoshiro spotted Ryoma at a park playing tennis against a wall, "what do you think you're doing there? We were supposed to have a practice game right now and you were out there playing on your own?"

"Gomen…" Ryoma replied with a slightly annoyed tone, "I was thinking that I could start warming up here…hai, hai…let's go then." Ryoma placed his racket back on his bag and started walking towards the tennis gym.

"By the way, where's Sakuno-chan?"

"She's asleep…"

"Eh…?" Momoshiro didn't quite get it but asked no more.

* * *

"Oi, o-chibi!" Eiji greeted them first, "took you long enough."

"Gomen Eiji-senpai…" Ryoma took his racket out of his bag, "overslept."

Momoshiro gave Ryoma a light punch on the head.

"Itai, what was that for?" Ryoma rubbed his head

"For making us wait!" Momoshiro rubbed his knuckles ans sighed, "Let's start then."  
"By the way Echizen," Oishi approached Ryoma, "where's Sakuno-chan?"

"Come to think of it," Fuji was toning his racket while talking to Ryoma, "she's not with you when she's supposed to pick you up at your house…"

Before Ryoma could answer, Sakuno finally arrived clearing everyone's curiousity, "Gomen minna-san…I was late."

"Were you supposed to be with Ryoma right?" Tezuka asked her.

"Well…a-ano, y-you see…" there goes Sakuno's stammering again and Ryoma just rolled his eyes and smirked, knowing the real reason why she's late, "I-I…well…"

"That's okay Sakuno-chan," Oishi waved his hands to ease Sakuno's nervousness, "Ryoma's here right?"

"H-hai…"

Everyone is starting to get ready for the matches and Ryoma approached Sakuno. Unknown to them, the rest of the former Seigaku regulars got their full attention to them.

"G-gomen, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno was clearly blushing.

"That's okay…I was also sorry for leaving you asleep there in my bed…"

The ex-Seigaku regulars all turned to stone; they all heard what Ryoma just said.

...

...

"Ehhhhhhhh?!"

* * *

**AN: DONE! YATTA YATTA!!!  
Finally, after several headaches…so sorry if I made you wait guys.**

**I was so super busy, hopefully I could update soon again…**

**Please review, onegai.**

**~Kurogane Hime**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again, Prince of Tennis is not mine…**

**AN: Finally the Chapter 4!**

**I am so sorry guys that this came in soooper late. May laptop broke down twice and I was so damn busy with school. My brain cells are deteriorating and I was having a hard time organizing this chapter. That aside, I still tried to make this chapter as interesting as possible. : D**

**Anyway, hope you like it. Please review…Arigatou!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 4---

(Untitled)

---

Everyone is starting to get ready for the matches as Ryoma approached Sakuno. Unknown to them, the rest of the former Seigaku regulars got their full attention to them.

"G-gomen, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno was clearly blushing.

"That's okay…I was also sorry for leaving you asleep there in my bed…"

The ex-Seigaku regulars turned to stone; they all heard what Ryoma just said.

"Eh?!"

* * *

The supposedly practice matches are long forgotten; Even Tezuka was defeated by his curiosity and left his teammates to their eavesdropping.

"Nani?!" Momoshiro was surprised, just like everybody else, "did Echizen really said that? How rare…"  
"Of course he did stupid…" Kaidoh said with a slight hiss in his voice.

"What did you say snake boy?" Momoshiro had a vein popping in his head.

"Shhhh…" Eiji was in full concentration in listening to Ryoma and Sakuno's conversation. "Be quiet and listen!"

---

"Ano, honto ni gomen…" Ryoma scratched his head while blushing. He never apologized to anyone so formally before and it took all his guts to say sorry to the girl he likes.

"It's okay Ryoma-kun," Sakuno was taken aback by the apology of Ryoma, "It's my fault I-I lost consciousness i-in the first place…" Sakuno was stuttering as she remembered why she lost her consciousness.

"It's okay. So uh…ano…" Ryoma was lost in words. _'Damn, how should I put this…?'_

After everything that had happened to them and to all the feelings that was revealed, it's obvious that they should be considered as a couple now but the famous prince of tennis was too _shy_ to confirm it to his girl.

"N-nani, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno was blushing so brightly that even the former Seigaku regulars could see it.

"Well I…you see…" it was really rare to see Ryoma in this situation, there was a faint blush in his cheeks and he was lost in his word, "how do you put this…I…I…"

---

"Come on o-chibi, say it." Eiji was cheering for Ryoma in silence, even the other teammates couldn't wait to hear what Ryoma will say.

"Seesh, the famous tennis no ojisama was lost…" Momoshiro was excited to see Ryoma in such a rare situation that he even took a picture of him and Sakuno, "…lost in words."

"Shhh…" Fuji warned them, "Ryoma is saying something."

"Wha—?"

"—Shhh…"

They couldn't hear what Ryoma was saying so they drew nearer and nearer, anxious to eavesdrop on the conversation of their youngest teammate.

"I can't hear—"

"Move over…"

"I said shhh…"

"What? What did he say?"

"Hey quit pushing—"

"It's not me…"

They were only a few meters away from Ryoma and Sakuno and still they are drawing nearer until they are just a few steps behind and the only thing that was hiding them is the bench.

---

It was a little awkward between the two of them. They are both distracted with one another that they are completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Uh, Sakuno Ryuuzaki…" Ryoma took a deep breath and made a look like he was about to have a tennis match with Tezuka.

"H-hai…?" Sakuno's heart is about to escape from her chest. The look that Ryoma gave her made her knees week and something was forming in her stomach.

Just as Ryoma was about to open his mouth, a loud bang and an 'ouch' was heard.

"I-itai…"

"I told you to quit pushing Kaidoh."

"Shhhhh…"

"This is rather unexpected—"

…

…?

"This is bad right…?"

The former Seigaku regulars stopped their arguments and looked at the two couples who seemed to have swallowed dead air and turned to stone.

"Never mind us. You two just continue your conversation, ahehe…heee..…" Eiji gave an awkward laugh and Ryoma just gave him a raised eyebrow, "so…we're in trouble right?"

Sakuno, who had seemed to realize the situation turned abruptly from blush pink to tomato red in the face. It was so red that it looked like she's on fire; her heart was bursting from embarrassment of being teased by her former senpais again so she buried her face with her hands and ran away with a slight whimper.

"Ah— Sakuno…?"Ryoma didn't try to stop her anymore; instead, he crossed his arms and gave a stern but bored look at his teammates. "Will you guys quit bugging on somebody's business for once?"

"O-chibi…" Eiji was clearly not listening, "so what's the deal with you and Sakuno eh, eh…?"

There was a quick blush that formed in Ryoma's face as he was slightly taken aback by his teammate's question but it vanished as quickly as it came as he tried to recompose himself and his face instead gave off an annoyed look, "You guys…tch." he tried to change the topic, "We still have a practice match today right?"

"Eh?" Momoshiro blinked several times, "Oh yeah, we almost forgot about i—oi…"

Ryoma was already walking towards the gym door.

"Oi Echizen…" Inui called out to Ryoma, "aren't we supposed to have pratice matches?"

"Ja ne…I'm off." Ryoma made a backward wave and went off outside.

"What a pooper…" Eiji pouted.

* * *

"Such troublesome people." Ryoma sighed. He then spotted Sakuno who was observing a Sakura Tree nearby. Ryoma made an inward smirk.

Like a cat, he walked silently behind her. Ryoma then stretched out his arms and grabbed Sakuno's waist from behind while he softly blew into her ears. Sakuno just gave a faint squeak before turning around and finding herself face to face with her beloved prince.

"Ryo-Ryoma…kun," Sakuno's face was a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"That sure is cute…" Ryoma laughed softly as he tightens the hold of his arms on Sakuno's waist.

The close contact of their bodies made Sakuno's heart jump out of her chest. The soft and warm breath of Ryoma's voice causes tingles in her spine sending her arousal to the highest peak that she was having a hard time holding back a moan.

"Ryo—ma…" Sakuno was almost trembling

"Eh…" Ryoma was moving in even closer. Now that they are alone, his playful, teasing side took over, "what is it Sakuno-chan?"

"Wha—what if somebody sees us?"

"Nah, nobody's around…"

"B…but—"

Ryoma suddenly enveloped Sakuno's lips with his in a passionate kiss. Sakuno was slightly taken aback but she recovered quickly and was lost in the sensation of the kiss. Ryoma's hands had a mind of its own as it found its way to parts of Sakuno's body; to her smooth back and flat stomach up to her soft, ample chest, and down underneath her skirt, giving her jolts of electricity.

His kiss is like a lullaby beckoning her to sleep and her eyes are half-lidded as she let Ryoma engulfed her completely, melting in his arms. Sensing her weakness, Ryoma used the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, playing with the sweetness of her mouth that tasted like strawberries. Sakuno couldn't help but moan at the sensation that her lover was giving to her.

They were both breathless as they pulled out of the kiss, each was gasping for oxygen after holding their breath for a long time. Ryoma smirked as she looked at Sakuno who was very red and was obviously exhausted from their long, heated kiss. Her chest was rising and falling in rhythm of her breathing and her hair was slightly tousled because of Ryoma's hand that is holding her head steady to maintain the kiss. The sight of her just gave him a hard-on that he growled inwardly.

"I guess we should head back now." Ryoma suddenly said to give him a distraction from his current _'problem'_ right now.

"E-Eh?" Sakuno was still lost in their kiss.

"Come on I'll take you home." He grabbed Sakuno's hand and they started walking.

"H-hai…" Sakuno looked at Ryoma's broad back, his greenish-black hair and his hand that was currently holding hers. Sakuno smiled. Even for a while, she felt happy.

* * *

"Hey Momo, what just happened to you?" Eiji handed him a tissue

"Eh?" Momoshiro was completely clueless

"Nosebleed…" Kaidoh explained to him.

"What?" he held out his hand and touched the part that was located between his lips and nose and felt something liquid. He looked at his finger that is now covered in a shade of red, his visions become blurry.

"Here…" Fuji handed him a tissue.

"Thanks," he rolled one and placed it under his bleeding nose.

"What just happened to you Momo?" Eiji asked him again.

"Ano…" images flashed in his mind, "must be the heat…"

* * *

**AN: Done! That was pretty tough.**

**Some are maybe wondering that there is not much lemon …but I promise that there will be but not yet (*laughing hysterically*). I'm preparing my imagination for that. ("I do admit that I have a pretty perverted mind /*hahaha*/)…cheers!**

**~Kurogane Hime.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm reincarnated at last and I'm still in a human body…Yay!**

**To those who reviewed, placed this story as their favorite and waited (thank goodness it's not in vain) for this chapter, (*with a huge bow*) DOMO ARIGATOU GUZAIMAASU!**

**Also special thanks to **zhendherhiea13** who has been avidly supporting my story. Gomen if I'm not replying much because of school works and the net sucks big time.**

**So sorry minna that I've been dead for quite a while now, I was really hoping for a prince to kiss me awake but unfortunately, I just lay there rotting.**

**Three reasons why this chapter took years before uploading**

**1.) Well, the truth is my laptop's been rehabilitated and I was forced to delete my fanfic data so as to prove my innocence (I meant it in two ways). I'm a closet pervert ahahaha….I admit it, but some of my bffs knew the real me but not this fic (moohahahaha!)**

**2.) I've been readin a lot of yaoi mangas and doujins lately that my mind is full of hot bizhies.**

**Gomen, been of a yaoi-con lately. As a result, can't come-up with a hot scene (that involves two people of the opposite sex) in this fic.**

**3.) My ass is just plain lazy. ^_^**

**Let's get on with the story…**

"Hey Momo, what just happened to you?" Eiji handed him a tissue

"Eh?" Momoshiro was completely clueless

"Nosebleed…" Kaidoh explained to him.

"What?" he held out his hand and touched the part that was located between his lips and nose and felt something liquid. He looked at his finger that is now covered in a shade of red, his visions become blurry.

"Here…" Fuji handed him a tissue.

"Thanks," he rolled one and placed it under his bleeding nose.

"What just happened to you Momo?" Eiji asked him again.

"Ano…" images flashed in his mind, "must be the heat…"

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Must be the Heat

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eiji asked him, still worried. "Your face is a little pale too."

"Just never mind me…" Momo started to put a rolled piece of napkin in his nose, "maybe I'll just go straight home right now."

"Yeah, I guess that's the best solution right now." Oishi said with a huge sigh following.

"Well then, ja ne." Momo said while waving.

But instead of taking the usual route towards his home, he took the longest one which takes about 20 minutes later than his usual route. He goes around the park and sat on the swing for a while, taking time to clear up his messed up brain.

"Man, that was some erotic scene I saw," Momo murmured this to himself as the image of Ryoma fondling Sakuno while kissing her forms in his mind, "I didn't really expect our chibisuke to be as aggressive as…as, that."

After Ryoma went outside a while ago right after Sakuno ran out, Momo tried to follow him to ask why was he a little off key this day, but instead he saw something unexpected. As his eyes turned to look at the Sakura trees nearby, he saw more than just the tiny pink petals. At first he thought it was something distorted but as he inched closer he saw, much to his surprise, Ryoma and Sakuno kissing deeply and (according to his observation) passionately. He stood there dumbfounded until Ryoma and Sakuno finally left leaving him awestruck and walking back absentmindedly towards the club.

"I could even hear the sounds! Geez…" Momo just released a sigh of relief for not being found out by the two of them, "Oh well, at least I can see that their relationship is going so well." As he said that, he finally stood up and walked to his favorite restaurant to eat forgetting about his intention of going back to his house.

* * *

"Yo, chibisuke!" Ryoga yelled at his little brother just as he saw him entering the house.

"What's your problem?" Ryoma greeted him back.

"Is that how you treat your older brother?" seeing that Ryoma just answered him with a glare, he continued, "by the way, old man wants to give this to your coach…uhh, what's her name? Ryuuzaki, right?"

"Coach Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma was wondering since when did his father learned gratitude.

"Well, yeah." Ryoga handed him a paper bag, "Says it's a thank you gift for the home-made cookies she gave last time."

"Ah, that." Ryoma recalled Sakuno giving him a bunch of cookies a week ago saying that it's a gift from her grandmother to his father. "Since when did those two became well acquainted with each other?"

"Well, he figured that if he didn't send a thank you gift back, she might curse him till even after the day he dies." Ryoga gave the gift to Ryoma right before he could refuse him and gave his brother a goofy smile, "now go. We don't want to spoil what's inside the gift, don't we?"

"Ma-matte…hey!" Ryoma was just about to reason out but his brother kept on pushing him.

"Just go…" there was an odd glint in Ryoga's eyes, "come on now…"

"Tch. Hai, hai…" Ryoma gave his cap a little fix and off he went out again, "bakka aniki."

Just as Ryoma turned around the block did the shadow of a very sneaky father appeared.

"So…"

"He definitely bought it." was Ryoga's answer before his father could say anything.

"Good work son," he gave the older of the Echizen sibling a pat on the shoulder with an expression that feels like his son won an international tennis championship, "That old woman's out on a three-day trip and won't be back for three days so the two of them should probably be alone in the Ryuuzaki household right now."

"Do your best chibisuke… this will be your first step to becoming a man."

And the two of them made a handshake that looks like a treaty to world domination.

* * *

"That was weird of oyaji to give a return gift," Ryoma was mumbling to himself, "he usually receives a lot of gifts from coach but he rarely— no, he never gives any return gifts. What was he planning now?"

Ryoma was walking silently now, getting bored every now and then that his thoughts went to Sakuno. Six years had passed since they first met and she grew very beautiful now. Still very timid but became more independent and stronger than expected, Her hair's cut short and is now slightly below her shoulders with wonderful waves that frames her delicate facial features. Her body has grown more womanly with curves at the right places, from her chest down to her small waist and, her legs…

Her…

Uh…

"Damn…" Ryoma shook his head slightly and before he knew it, he's in front of the house of the girl he was thinking of.

For what seemed like hours, Ryoma just stood there at the gates making eye contact with the doorbell. "Maybe she's alone right now, and then we could— ugh!" He shook his head again, letting go of his slightly perverted thoughts, "Come to think of it, I haven't really been inside their house even once…"

* * *

"Tonight, it will just be you, me and the Chocolates!" Eiji was talking to his grocery bag that contains a gallon of ice cream, "can't wait for the new song release of the Chocolates! They're super kawa— eh?"

Kikumaru Eiji stopped in his tracks when he noticed a certain guy standing quite tensely in front of the Ryuuzaki residence, it seems that all he does is pace back and forth then stare at the doorebell.

"O-chibi?" Eiji was just about to approach his kohai when suddenly his mind planned something interesting, "Wait a minute, this will be pretty interesting…teehee! Better call the others." He whispered to himself as he backed beneath the shadows and started pressing the buttons in his cellphone with an odd glint in his eye.

"Hey hey Momo…"

* * *

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Ah—" Ryoma was very busy concentrating on staring at the doorbell that he didn't even notice that the girl he was thinking about was already beside him, "Sa-Sa-Sa…kuno— ah, ano…can I call you that?" He was beet red now.

"Eh?" It was Sakuno's turn to blush now.

"Sakuno…" Ryoma finally regained his composure and was looking at Sakuno with a sincere face, "Can I call you Sakuno? I like the way I say it so, can I?"

"H-hai!" overwhelmed with happiness, she agreed. "I had always imagined how it would feel like when you call me by my first na—"

Realizing that she said too much, she blushed even brighter and hurriedly changed the subject, "So, Ryoma-kun…what brings you here?"

"Ah, that reminds me…" Ryoma showed the paper bag that he was holding to Sakuno, "My father asked me to give this to coach Ryuuzaki as a thank you gift for the cookies the last time."

"Ah, I see…" Sakuno took the paper bag from Ryoma, "Domo Arigatou Ryoma-kun, and also to your father.

"It was nothing. And also…" Ryoma pushed Sakuno gently so that her back was pressed on the wall gate then he leaned in front of her, stretched both of his arms on either side of her face to trap her beneath him, "sorry for imposing but can I go in? I would like to talk to you about something, Sakuno…chan"

"H—ha…hah…" the piercing stare that Ryoma was giving her was too much for her delicate heart to handle. Sakuno's face turned a bright shade of tomato and her heart looks like it was about to burst.

"Hai…"

* * *

"This is good…" Momoshiro took a big bite from his hamburger as he watched the two teens get inside a certain house, "This is really good!"

"Not to mention the mood was really perfect!" Eiji was standing on tiptoe behind Momoshiro, "Go, o-chibi!"

"Didn't expect Echizen to be this aggressive," even Fuji joined in the conversation, "even outside the tennis courts…"

"Probability that their relationship would progress really well: 95%"

"You're still at it Inui-senpai."  
"It's all about perfect calculations and equations Kaido…" Kaido just scratched his head at Inui's answer.

"It would be best if we just leave those two alone." Tezuka was leaning calmly with his back against the well, unlike his other teammates that seemed to be pushing each other to get a better view.

"Then why are you also here, buchou?"

"Ah—" for a moment there it seemed like Tezuka lost his composure and blushed a little, but he gave a fake cough and returned to his stern state, "This and that are different matters, Fuji."

"Whatever you say, buchou." Fuji just gave the captain a smile even though he couldn't really connect what Tezuka just said and just continued staring at the now empty street in front of them, "Are the two of them already inside?"

"Yep," now that Ryoma and Sakuno are already inside, Eiji went out of his hiding spot "Ah…I wish Taka-san was here"  
"Well, can't be helped," Oishi heaved a sigh after Eiji, "he's busy with the sushi shop."  
"Well then, what are we going to do now?

* * *

"Gomen Ryoma-kun," Sakuno handed Ryoma a glass of juice "obaa-san is away on a business trip right now."

"I see…" Ryoma took it as a hint, "what time is here return?"

"I'm n-not sure…she just left this morning," Sakuno just realized that she was again alone with Ryoma inside a house and her heart skipped a little from nervousness and excitement, she went to the kitchen for a while to hide her blushing face "I-I think she'll be back by Monday afternoon"

The house is not so big so Ryoma could still hear Sakuno talking even when she's in the kitchen.

"Three days?" Ryoma felt so happy that he could jump but held his control for a while.

"Hai…" Sakuno finally recomposed herself and went to sit beside Ryoma on the sofa, "don't worry, I'll tell her abou—eh?!"  
Before Sakuno could continue speaking, Ryoma already pushed her on the sofa while crawling on top of her then slowly leaned in closer to her face, pressing their bodies closer that Sakuno could already feel something hard between the legs of the man on top of her.

"Iie…that way," Ryoma's mouth is now near Sakuno's ear, "I could convey my feelings to you very well, Sakuno-chan…"

"Ryo—Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno could not even surpress her moan.

* * *

**AN: Finally my brain did work!**

**I seemed to have lost it a little because of my long death but the feelings of writing a story is slowly coming back again.**

**I really tried my best in this one but no matter how much I planned this story, I really couldn't put the lemon part here because it will be too long then (that will lose the balance in my chapter transitions and I'm very meticulous about that). But as you can see, judging from the ending of this chapter, there will certainly be a lemon in the next chapter (BANZAI!).**

**Ryoma looks like he had a split personality, acting all shy at Sakuno when in public but aggressive when they are alone together. But I like it because I think it's pretty kawaii! LoL!^_^**

**Note: this will be my second time writing a lemon scene and I hope that this time it will be better and hotter than the previous one.**

**Since it's summer vacation, I hope I'll submit the 6th Chapter sooner(if my ass doesn't end up snoozing off...)**

**~Me is almost turning 18 in a few weeks now (*singing Happy Birthday in a creepy voice*)^_^**

**Feel free to review(It's my motivation)!**

**~Kurogane Hime**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: is *woah O_o* back again.**

**OH-EM-GEE!~ I can't believe I'm back!\(*o*)/ Seriously- I never thought that I could regain that feeling of writing again. Well, it has been a very traumatizing semester for me and I got lost. Now, I'm starting a new semester and I hope everything will be okay again. -_-**

**I know I promised some of you guys that this chapter will be out at around mid-September but it's already December and I feel so freaking bad not living up to my word. **

***I had to study for my removal exams for the whole semestral break**

***I got sick for three days during sembreak period and,**

***recently, I had stacks of assignments**

**I know, excuses again but I had to prioritize school first since writing is only a hobby of mine. I'm not even a writer, I deal with codes so I'm sometimes lost in my own plot and storyline. So sorry again for making you guys wait in vain... next time, I won't make promises that I can't uphold.**

**I'm not sure how long my story is going to take but I'm quite sure it won't reach for more than ten chapters so it's already nearing its close…but (*serious face here*) never fear, I'm still making a lot of fanfics(includes oneshots and crossovers).**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, obviously the characters and the anime are not mine.**

* * *

"don't worry, I'll tell her abou—eh?"  
Before Sakuno could continue speaking, Ryoma already pushed her on the sofa while crawling on top of her then slowly leaned in closer to her face, pressing their bodies closer that Sakuno could already feel something hard between the legs of the man on top of her.

"Iie…that way," Ryoma's mouth is now near Sakuno's ear, "I could convey my feelings to you very well, Sakuno-chan…"

"Ryo—Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno could not even surpress her moan.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

FINALLY

"Ne..." Ryoma breathed in her scent which reminds him of tropical fruits, "Sakuno-chan."

"Na-nani Ryoma-kun?" the warmth of Ryoma's body pressing on top of her and his heartbeat that reverberates even through her own body made her breathless.

"Seriously..." Ryoma paused and looked directly into Sakuno's chocolate-brown eyes, "I love you."

"I— ah... Ryoma-kun, I—" but before Sakuno could continue stuttering what she was about to say, Ryoma's lips was already covering her own in a deep and passionate but unmoving kiss. They just lay there on the sofa with both their lips and body pressed together, their feelings connected through the kiss. Sakuno could strongly feel all of Ryoma's feelings as he held her even more tightly in his arms and it filled her heart with so much happiness. Her thoughts of having an unrequited love was all melted by the warm feelings that Ryoma was giving her.

The time came for them to pull out and breath for air but they never left each other's eyes. Ryoma stared down at Sakuno silently with loving eyes yet asking, waiting for an answer.

She looked back at him and smiled softly.

"I love you too...Ryoma-kun." Sakuno streched out both of her arms and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him closer towards her closer until they were nose to nose.

Ryoma felt like his heart stopped as he heard those words from her. He embraced her tightly as buried his face in the valley of her chest. As he did so, he heard Sakuno's heartbeat that was still beating loudly.

"I'm so happy Sakuno-chan," Ryoma pulled his face away from her chest and looked at her face again, "I'm so happy I could die."

And Ryoma kissed her again.

* * *

"Okay, time to leave guys!"

"Eh?" Momo stood firmly on the ground even if Oishi is already pushing him away, "but things are going very well right now!"

"Let's give those two some privacy." Oishi answered back.

Ryoma and Sakuno haven't realized that their senpais are just an earshot away, huddled together just outside of the house and pressing their ears against the closed window trying to hear what the two of them are saying.

"But it's getting good!" Eiji pressed on further.

"Seriously, we must leave!" I guess Oishi already knows what's going to happen between those two any moment now, "it would really be awkward if we stay here any longer."

"Eh? Why would that be?" and I think Momo is just pretty dense even at his age.

"Hey Inui, Tezuka, Kaidoh" Oishi looked at the direction of the three who also seemed to be aware of the situation between Ryoma and Sakuno, "a little help here?"

"Let them be, I'm leaving." It was Kaidoh.

"You'll be missing the good part snake boy!" Momo taunted.

"Like heck would I!" retorted Kaidoh, "If a cop sees us like this, you'll see the worse of it."

Momo and Eiji blinked at this, that made them think for a while.

"Thanks Kaidoh!" Oishi said as they are walking back to their respective houses.

"No problem." Kaidoh answered, "We'd really be in trouble if a cop sees us."

"Ahaha, I guess you're right."

"Man, what a drag..." Momo let out a big sigh.

"Oh well," Eiji nodded, "we could always ask o-chibi when we meet him."

"I doubt you can get a straight answer out of him." Fuji commented.

"Eh?" Momo just scratched his head.

"It's either you're really dense or really stupid Moron!" Kaidoh answered Momo's bewilderment, "no wait, you're both."

"What did you say snake boy?"

"Stupid."

"Say that again and I'll kill you!"

"Moron..."

And the two just argued, already unaware of what was already happening inside the Ryuuzaki household.

* * *

"Ryo— ah... Ryoma-kun..."

Ryoma finally let go of Sakuno's lips and moved his kisses down her neck, exploring every bit of skin that he can find. His hands were roaming underneath her dress, feeling the smoothness of her entire body.

"A— ano...matte, Ryoma-kun..." although her body is already shivering from pleasure, "some...somebody might— ah...come here."

"No worries..." Ryoma resumed his kisses on Sakuno's neck, "I locked the door."

"Ah, well..." Sakuno's face was already bright red and she could not think anymore as Ryoma lowered his kisses down to her collarbone.

"Hnnn..." Ryoma was intoxicated by her scent, "I feel like eating you now..."

"Eh—ah, wha—ah...ahh~" Sakuno's body shivered violently as Ryoma's hand moved lower, down between Sakuno's legs.

"...and as sensitive as ever." Ryoma smirked, seeing Sakuno shiver and moan in so much pleasure turned him on so much, "looks like your body still remembers me."

With skillful fingers, Ryoma already discarded Sakuno's dress in no time which leaves her with only her undergarments on. She gasped softly as cool air hit her bare skin and blushed an even a darker shade of red as Ryoma stopped his kissing just to look at her almost exposed body.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful..." Ryoma looked intensely at the flustered princess below him with eyes full of lust yet filled with so much admiration. He felt so damnably lucky to be able to claim her heart, "I love you Sakuno-chan..."

As Ryoma said those words, all of her embarrassment disappeared and she raised both of her hands to pull him closer towards her. Close enough so she could also whisper...

"I love you too, Ryoma-kun." Her voice was trembling but her words were true.

"Sakuno-chan..."

They kissed again, this time with more passion. Ryoma taking the lead as they hungrily explored each other's mouth with their tongue.

With skilled hands, Ryoma had already discarded most of Sakuno's clothing while kissing, leaving her with just her undergarments. Sakuno only realized this when cold air met her bare skin and she gasped softly within kisses.

They stopped to take in a much needed air.

"Bed..."

"E- Eh?" Sakuno was still panting, her chest slightly heaving in steady rhythm to her pants and Ryoma was having a really hard time restraining himself to just take her right then and there.

"Where's your room?" He wanted to make this special for her, "we can't properly do it here, the sofa's cramped."

"A— fir...first room..." Sakuno was blushing real hard now, "up...stairs."

As soon as Sakuno finished talking, Ryoma carried her bridal style upstairs to her room and laid her softly upon the bed before crawling on top of her and kissing her again.

Ryoma continued kissing down to her neck, taking his time on marking her before moving down to her chest.

"mnn...a—Ryoma...ahhh—" Sakuno can't help but gasp loudly as Ryoma started licking on one of her nipples.

"Hnnn..." Ryoma smirked at this before moving to the other nipple, "you've become even more sensitive Sakuno-chan."

"Ahh..." Sakuno could only moan back.

Ryoma's toungue continued his attack on Sakuno's chest but his fingers are already in betweeen her thighs, making her shiver from intense pleasure.

"Ahh...Ryoma...if—ahh...you d-do both...I-I'll..." Sakuno managed to say between moans and pants.

"Well..." Ryoma stopped his ministration, earning a disappointed moan from Sakuno, "but it looks like your body still can't get enough..."

Ryoma gave a smirk and stared down upon his work. Sakuno was absolutely breathtaking. The way her eyes seems to shine with both desire and innocence, the way her disheveled hair frames her flushed face, the way her chest rise and fall as she pants and the way her body seems to glow even if it was covered by his marks.

"A-ano...stop staring..." Sakuno blushed as Ryoma looked at her with intense eyes and made a futile attempt to cover herself.

"No..." Ryoma held her hand and kissed it, "you're absolutely beautiful, Sakuno Ryuuzaki."

"Ryo—Ryoma-kun..."

Ryoma continued his ministrations, his tongue now moving down to Sakuno's stomach, licking every inch of her skin there.

"Your body tastes like fruits, Sakuno-chan..." his hands haven't stopped moving, he slid one finger inside her to prepare her for what was more to come.

"Ah—Ahhhhh!" Sakuno gasped at the sensation and she shivered, "Ryoma-kun..."

"From now on," he inserted another finger, "just call me Ryoma...okay?"

"H—hai... ahhhh," she clung on to Ryoma's head for dear life as the pleasure became too much for her, "...Ryoma."

"That's better..." his tongue is now on her legs, moving up to her thighs.

The room fell silent except for moans, pants and wet sounds as the two concentrated on the sexual pleasure that only true lovers could feel.

"ghh...ahhh!" Sakuno yelped as she felt Ryoma's tongue touching her spot, sending on jolts of electricity within her, "a—already..."

Ryoma didn't stop his ministrations,

"O—onegai... I..." she couldn't handle the pleasure anymore.

"what is it Sakuno-chan?" although he already knew what is it.

"sto—stop teasing me ahh—already... I... I can't...ahh..."

"Well, I think I've prepared you enough..."

With one swift thrust, Ryoma was fully within her. They were connected once again, as one.

"Nghhh...Sakuno-chan you're so warm..." Ryoma could feel the warmness that was enveloping his member and he was losing composure from the pleasure.

He continued thrusting while looking at Sakuno's face as he do so. For several minutes, he didn't say a word as he concentrated on thrusting in deeper, putting all of his feelings to convey to Sakuno.

"I love you, Sakuno Ryuzaki..."

"I—I love you too, Ryoma Echizen."

As both of them could already feel the climax coming, they kissed once more before and shouted each other's name as they lost themselves to the blinding white pleasure. They gasped and moaned and then finished. They lay there panting in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow of their sex.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki..." Ryoma spoke several minutes after.

"Hai?"

He pulled out a box from out of nowhere and opened it in front of her.

"I know this is not yet the perfect time but I'm willing to wait..." he took a deep breath. "I love you and I'll take responsibility... Will you marry me?"

It was a beautiful diamond ring.

"H—hai!" Sakuno practically cried with joy and gave Ryoma a tight embrace, "I love you so much! Of course I will marry you!"

They both lay there in tight embrace until they fell asleep. Looks like Ryoma is going to stay the night but I'm sure his father could more than understand.

* * *

**A/N: *wipes forehead* I"M DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!~**

**Took longer than expected, I especially had a hard time writing the sex scene(so sorry if they were a little OOC) *laughs* I feel so awkward this moment. My roommates are here in the living room with me and they know what I'm doing XD although I am not planning to let them read this XDXD. *sighs* okay, enough now.**

**Minna-sama DOMO ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU for still supporting me and giving my fic a second chance *bawls* I love you so much...I can't believe it, I finally finished this chapter. I thank you for not giving up on me...**

***cries some more* This fic is coming to it's close...I think one or two more chapters and it will end. *sniff* I had to because there's no point in prolonging this. It will then just become boring.**

**I'll try to upload as soon as I can...Christmas break is coming, I hope my butt won't be too distracted with the holiday season. *giggles***

**PS:If there's some typos or error in my fic, please do tell me so^_^**

***off to hug myself for this achievement***

**don't stop reviewing, believe me, it motivates me...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, IT WAS SO STUPID OF ME TO FORGET THAT I HAVE THIS FANFIC CHAPTER TO UPDATE. I would really like to rant**** again about stuffs in this chapter but that's not what you came for here, right?**

**So before we go on with the story, I would like to give credit to me friend Chloe-chan for writing a news report for this chapter and A-chan(because I dunno if she'd be happy if I mention her name in an M-rated fic XD) for editing the news.**

**Also, to you guys who have waited for such a long time and for not giving-up hope on me (_ _). Thank you so much!~ _**

**Note: As for some of you guys are probably wondering why so fast or why marriage already or stuffs like that…well, they're not actually getting married right after. Ryoma loves Sakuno so it's kind of understandable that he wanted to marry her someday.**

**For better explanation, just read this chapter and tell me what you think afterwards^_^**

**You can give me cookies later 3**

* * *

"Sakuno Ryuzaki..." Ryoma spoke several minutes after.

"Hai?"

He pulled out a box from out of nowhere and opened it in front of her.

"I know this is not yet the perfect time but I'm willing to wait..." he took a deep breath. "I love you and I'll take responsibility... Will you marry me?"

It was a beautiful diamond ring.

"H—hai!" Sakuno practically cried with joy and gave Ryoma a tight embrace, "I love you so much! Of course I will marry you!"

They both lay there in a tight embrace until they fell asleep. Looks like Ryoma is going to stay the night but I'm sure his father could more than understand.

* * *

CHAPTER 7

WHAT LIES ON AHEAD

_3__ years later..._

"Well then, I'll be leaving Oba-chan!"

"Be careful on your way!"

"Hai... wait, forgot my purse," she ran back inside to retrieve the purse that was lying at the tabletop beside the mirror. Before picking it up, she took one final glance at her reflection on the mirror.

A woman of twenty-one— with waist-long hair no longer in pig-tails, face not anymore the clueless naiveté of a little girl but with maturity of a woman appropriate for her age and a smile that could enchant any man— stared back at her with chocolate-brown gave one final smile to her own reflection then picked up her purse and headed towards the door.

Just as soon as she opened the door, she stopped dead in her tracks as flashes of lights temporarily blinded her.

She blinked.

"Miss Ryuuzaki. Is it really true that you, and the famous international tennis prodigy Ryoma Echizen, are engaged?"

Before Sakuno could even make it towards the gate, she was suddenly surrounded by tons of reporters and TV crews all swarming around her with microphones set and eager for her much awaited statement.

"Miss Ryuuzaki, is the rumor true?"

"Eh?" Sakuno blinked, surprised. "What rumor?"

"...you and Ryoma Echizen are engaged."

"..."

"When are you planning to get married?"

"How long have you been engaged?"

"You two attended the same school, right?"

"Ah, yes."

"Miss Ryuuzaki..."

"W-wait..." poor Sakuno Ryuuzaki just can't get through, "I...let me through please."

"What are your plans from now on, Miss Ryuuzaki?"

"Miss Ryuuzaki..."

"Miss Ryuuzaki..."

"Mi—"

Beep!

...

There was an abrupt silence as a red sports car parked itself in front of the Ryuzaki household, diverting the reporters' attention.

The commotion went even crazier as the reporters all rushed towards the waiting car, expecting to hear anything from the Prince of Tennis himself that can make the headlines of tomorrow's Sport's World News.

It had already been three years since Sakuno Ryuuzaki accepted Ryoma's proposal to marry him and the years that had passed since then had been altogether good albeit quite crazy every now and then. Although they had been much in love with each other, they had kept their relationship in secrecy to avoid publicity and trouble as well— with Ryoma being a famous international tennis player and all. They even disguised their dates from trips to racket stringers, a visit to a local sports shop to a so called tennis tutorials by Ryoma to Sakuno.

Even though Ryoma was serious about marrying Sakuno that he even proposed at the so-called 'spur of the moment', the both of them are not in a hurry to take their relationship into that level. They wanted to take their time and savor every moment that they have together as a teenage couple. They also have their own dreams to chase, there's college for Sakuno and the tennis world for Ryoma.

After three years, Sakuno graduated as a fashion designer in Tokyo University of the Arts, already working as a designer in a well-known fashion firm. As for Ryoma, well, he just arrived from overseas after grabbing another victorious win, adding another winning streak to his already mile-long record.

"Hey all of you!" it was Sumire Ryuuzaki to the rescue. She heard the commotion from inside the house so she opened the front door to see what was going on only to find a red sports car buried by tons of reporters and a few left also bugging her granddaughter. "What are you doing in my front yard? This is trespassing! Leave now if you don't want me to call the police." Even the angry look of Sumire Ryuzaki that made every Seigaku regulars tremble didn't work as the reporters just stopped and stare for a while before continuing to pest the couple. A job is a job after all— as exactly what you expect from reporters.

The former Seigaku Tennis Club's coach just sighed and grabbed her still shocked granddaughter. She had to fight tooth and nail to get past the stubborn reporters and unto Ryoma's awaiting car. Understanding the situation outside, Ryoma didn't even bother to go out of his car even though he was worried about his beloved fiancée. He was a hundred percent sure that he'll be drowned by reporters if he did that.

It had been that morning when he saw the news headline on the newspaper his father was reading while he was eating breakfast that had him choking on his early morning orange juice:

**/*****headline goes here*/**

**(A/N: feel free to suggest^_^ I'll choose the best one after a week – [07-18-16]**** and update this chapter… because I crap at headlines XD)**

_Though lacking a formal announcement, word is out that renowned international tennis player "E-san__" is in fact, ENGAGED! The mysterious fiancée reportedly works at a prestigious fashion firm. A reliable source reveals that the two have already been engaged for some time but have kept it secret from the prying eyes of the public. The couple went to the same high school and was in the same tennis club. The woman is said to be the granddaughter of their middle and high school tennis club coach…_

Ryoma just heaved a deep sigh at the thought just as Sakuno went inside his car, with much difficulty. He could even hear Sumire Ryuuzaki's shout of outrage outside as Sakuno was finally seated safely right adjacent to him.

Ryoma rolled out a tiny fraction of the car's window to utter a word of thanks to his would-be grandmother but before he could say it, his view was already blocked by tons of paparazzi all squishing their cameras or microphones in what little space the window of Ryoma's car had allowed.

His former coach just gave him a smile knowing that she understands his situation and he gave a slight nod to her back.

"That was quite a frenzy." Ryoma asked her as she safely closed and locked the car's door. He waited until she can fully recompose herself before restarting the car and driving as far away as possible from the raving reporters,

"Everything all right?" He asked after a few minutes of driving in silence,

"H-hai," Sakuno gave Ryoma a weak smile, "but I was wondering..."

"That old man's too full of himself."

"Eh?" Sakuno was snapped out of her reverie, "what about your father?"

"My old man 'accidentally'-" Ryoma emphasized the word to indicate its sarcasm, "-let slip to his drinking buddies about my relationship with you. And it just so happens that one of them works at the Pro-tennis monthly."

"Don't tell me…" Sakuno shifted in her seat to face her lover, "I-Inoue-san?"

"That old man really pisses me off," Ryoma grimaced as he recalled the smug expression on his father's face, "and we're supposed to have a wonderful day today…"

Even for three years that they have been together, Sakuno never gets tired of looking at Ryoma's childish expressions. The way his annoyed face seems to give way to a slight puffing of his cheeks, _kawaii_... Sakuno gave a small giggle at this.

"What?" Ryoma, of course, noticed this and arched an eyebrow at his girlfriend who was still giving him an odd smile.

"It's just that… it's always a wonderful day with you, Ryoma-kun."

There it was again, that charming smile that never fails to take his breath away and Ryoma halted the car just to look again at the beautiful face of Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

"Eh?" Sakuno blinked, "why did you stop, Ryoma-kun?"

"Hold on a second." Ryoma had on a serious face as he restarted again his car and drove at a nearby deserted parking lot and parked his car at secluded corner before turning off the engine.

"What happened? Is there something wrong with the car engi-eh?"

Before Sakuno could even finish what she was saying, Ryoma had already moved from his seat and shifted his body so the he was directly in front of Sakuno. He pressed a switch somewhere inside the car and the seat inclined, lowering Sakuno even more and Ryoma smirked as he towered on top of Sakuno.

"Wait…wha- Ryoma-kun?"

"You should stop inadvertently seducing me like that, Sakuno-chan…"

"Eh…what? No-"

"Your smile… you should only show it to me, my beloved Sakuno." Ryoma lowered his body and engulfed Sakuno in a tight embrace.

It was uncomfortably tight but it was also full of love and possessiveness that Sakuno can't help but smile. She can't help but adore this childish behavior of Ryoma Echizen.

"To me only and not to anyone else…" Ryoma snuggled even more.

"Yes, only to you Ryoma-kun and not to anybody else…"

Ryoma lifted his head and came face to face with his beloved Sakuno who smiled and mouthed _'I love you' _before giving the man on top of her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Ryoma smiled and they kissed again, open mouthed and deeper, more passionate this time. Ryoma's tongue found its way inside of Sakuno's warm mouth and their tongues met in a wild dance of passion. Ryoma leaned in deeper and Sakuno moaned into the kiss before they finally pulled out in search of air.

"It's been a long time, isn't it?" Ryoma smirked before shifting lower and started attacking Sakuno's smooth neck with his skilled tongue.

"Hnn… nah, ah…" Sakuno just can't help it, Ryoma's too good with his tongue, "Ryoma-kun…"

_Rrrrriiiiiiiing…_

Ryoma kept on attacking Sakuno's neck.

_Rrrrriiiiiiiing…_

"Ah…the— the phone Ryoma-k-kun."

_Rrrrriiiiiiiing…_

"Never mind that, leave it alone and they'll probably give up."

_Rrrrriiiiiiiing…_

"Nnn… what if it's important?"

_Rrrrriiiiiiiing…_

More kisses and moans

_Rrrrriiiiiiiing…__ Rrrrriiiiiiiing… Rrrrriiiiiiiing… Rrrrriiiiiiiing…_

"What?" after about several rings, Ryoma finally answered out of annoyance and clearly emphasizing the irritation in his voice.

_"O-chiiiiiiiibiiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!~" it was Kikumaru who, after three years, still couldn't get rid of the habit of calling a full grown man 'chibi'._

"Kikumaru-senpai?"

_"Hey, hey Ryoma!" but it looks like Momoshiro grabbed the phone from Eiji, "what's this news we heard about?"_

_"Hey Momo I wasn't done talking yet!"_

_"Wait a minute senpai…"_

_"That's unfair. Give me the phone back!"_

Ryoma could hear the two of his senpais in the background arguing over who should take hold of the phone and he could also hear a low _'fshhhhhhhhh…'_ in the background. Looks like Kaidoh is with them too.

"ano…senpa—" Ryoma really doesn't want to talk to his senpai as of this moment.

_"So o-chibi are you really engaged to Sakuno-chan?"_

_"You sly fox, why are you keeping it a secret from u— wait a minute senpai!"_

_"Why didn't you tell us?" Eiji succesfully grabbed the phone from Momo, "Hey, o-chibi?"_

_"Oiiiii….Ryoma?"_

No answer.

_"Ah, darn. Now he hung up."_

…

"Ryoma-kun, was that…"

"Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai. Now then," Ryoma placed his phone back in his pocket and proceeded to retackle Sakuno down, "let's continue where we left off Sakuno-chan~"

"Wai—"

_Rrrrriiiiiiiing…_

Ryoma looks like he could annihilate the whole world as he lifted himself off of Sakuno and grabbed the ringing phone from his pocket once again and flipped it open. He grimaced as he looked at the caller's ID.

"It's just the old man." He explained, seeing Sakuno's worried face, "probably called just to laugh at me for my current predicament."

"I think, he's just happy for you."

They stared at each other for a short moment, letting the phone's ring cover the silence between them until Ryoma heaved a deep sigh.

"You know what, never mind." Ryoma threw his ringing phone in the back seat of his car where it continued its ringing.

"Eh?" Sakuno stared at it for a while before reverting back his attention to Ryoma.

"Today's our date and we're going to spend this day together no matter what." Abandoning his earlier plans of attacking Sakuno, he restarted his car and drove out of the deserted parking lot. "Who cares about those reporters anyway?"

"Ryoma-kun…"

The phone finally stopped ringing and the only sound that they can hear was the soft roar of the car's engine as it slithers along the hi-way.

…

"At least I can show the whole world that you belong to me, Sakuno Ryuuzaki."

* * *

**A/N: Finally, that's the end.**** =_=**

**I'm so sorry if you aren't so satisfied with what I've written but even though I know this is a crap, I've really put my whole heart and effort into it and I had fun writing the last part XD.  
BUT this fic is not over yet. I will be uploading one more chapter for the epilogue.**

**Okay, about that… the epilogue will probably contain stuffs that happened during the three years after Ryoma proposed to Sakuno ^^ since**** you see, I jumped to three years later. I skipped the timeline because I **

**The epilogue is just some sort of an extra chapter wherein you, beloved readers, can suggest me some stuffs on what you like would happen on that time. Feel free to suggest me anything…although I may not include all of it. But if I happen to like your idea, then I'm sure to include it^_^**

**I'll also be updating my previous chapters soon so if you ever see any typos and grammatical errors, feel free to point it out to me so that I could correct it. XD**

**Anyways, I have finally updated my social life so if you are interested on how crappy my life is or if you just want to bug me down to the pits of hell to update my fics(that will probably motivate me more to write faster XD) or if you just want to poke me, just check:**

**= aishi05-dot-livejournal-dot-com**

**= doodleonpaper-dot-tumblr-dot-com**

**= twitter-dot-com/#!/doodle_me_blue**

**(just replace the word 'dot' with a real dot and remove the dashes XD)**

**and you might find out few reasons on why**** it takes me so long to update *trollollollol***

**And feel free to drop by at my dA page: aishi05-dot-deviantart-dot-com**** if you have time! 3~**

**I love you all!**


End file.
